The Murder Case
by yaoifannumba1
Summary: Naruto is a innocent victum convicted of murder. Sasuke is a detective, trying to help. What will happen when Naruto tells what really happened? I suck at summarys. Please read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……..(Waaaaahhhh!), but if I did…Let's just say it would be beautiful…(Full of Yaoi filled goodness)

Enjoy…and thanks ofr your reviews for Fear.

The Murder Case

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples with his index fingers. He was now in his office working on a murder case. He had been trying to figure it out all day. They had supposedly found the murderer, but the boy who had admitted it didn't seem like the killing type. His name was Naruto and no matter how hard he tried, Sasuke couldn't get him out of his head. When ever he saw the boy, He got a weird feeling that the boy was lying to protect someone else, but no matter how many questions he would ask Naruto, the blonde would just say that he had committed the murder.

Sasuke sighed. It was his eyes, Naruto's eyes that kept him up all night. Naruto was innocent. He knew it. He just needed some proof that someone else had committed the murder.

Sasuke stood up from his office chair and put on his jacket. It was time to pay Naruto another visit.

Sasuke walked down the hall and down to the room where the cells were. Naruto was in the last cell of the room.

"How are you doing?" Sasuke asked and Naruto jumped and looked up at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I just want to talk," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. This was the fourth time today that the detective had wanted to "talk".

"Did you really kill that girl, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said without hesitation.

He had gotten used to these interrogations by Sasuke. He hated lying to him, though. It felt too much like the sin it was.

"You know its not good to lie," Sasuke said, "You're only hurting yourself."

"I've told you before," Naruto said, "I killed her."

Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto…" he started, "Why are you doing this to yourself? I know you're lying. Who are you trying to protect?"

"I've told you-" Naruto started.

"No you haven't," Sasuke interrupted, "You haven't told me who really killed Sakura. You haven't told me who you're protecting or why you're protecting them."

Naruto didn't say anything and Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Who ever killed Sakura is out there while you're in here," Sasuke said, "What makes you think that you going to jail for a crime you didn't commit would make anything better? Do you want someone else to die for your stupidity?"

Naruto looked at the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, sadly, "What do you want from me?"

"The truth," Sasuke said, "I want to know the truth. Who really killed Sakura? Tell me that and you can be free and the one who killed her can be behind bars."

Naruto sat on the bed in the cell and put his hands together, thinking. What could he do? He couldn't tell or could he? If he told, what would happen to him or the people around him?

"Look, Naruto," Sasuke sighed, "Just tell me what happened and all of this can be over and no one else can get hurt. I know you're probably afraid, but I promise that nothing will happen to you."

"What about everyone else I know?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke with watery, blue eyes, "Can you insure their safety? Can you stop them from being hurt? If not, then you should just leave."

Sasuke sighed.

"If you need to talk," he said, "Just ask for me."

Naruto didn't say anything and just looked at the floor.

Sasuke started to walk away, but then he stopped, remembering something.

"Your step-father called," he said and Naruto looked up at him, "He's worried about you. He'll be coming to see you tomorrow."

Sasuke walked down the hall and out of the cell room.

When Sasuke was gone, Naruto buried his head in the pillow of the cell bed and cried. He didn't want to go to jail, but what choice did he have. He didn't want people to get hurt, but no matter what he did, they'd get hurt anyway. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain and more came everyday filling every space within him.

( )

The next day, Iruka came to visit him. Naruto couldn't stand for his step-dad to see him in a cell.

"Naruto," Iruka asked, "Did you really kill that girl?"

"Iruka, please," Naruto said, sadly.

He didn't want to talk about it especially not with Iruka.

"You didn't did you?" Iruka said, "Why won't you tell that detective the truth?"

"Please stop," Naruto begged, "I can't okay. I just can't. Please just drop it."

"Naruto this is your life we're talking about," Iruka said, "What are you going to do if you're in jail? Naruto…I want you to come home."

Naruto looked at Iruka sadly.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, "but…I can't. Please just try to understand."

Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"I can't even begin to understand why you're doing this," he said, "And if it's to protect everyone, this isn't helping. It's only making it worse, for you and everyone else."

Iruka then left the cell room without a goodbye and Naruto looked at the floor in sadness.

A few hours later, Naruto frowned as Sasuke came in for his afternoon visit.

"So how was Iruka's visit?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and then turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Okay," Sasuke said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise. Sasuke had never asked him what he wanted to talk about.

"Have you ever felt bad about something that someone else did?" Naruto asked, "So you tried to face it, but it ended up with your heart broken?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look surprised.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Just curious," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. Only one thing came to mind.

"Well, when I was little," he started, "I saw my brother kill our parents."

Naruto's eyes widened, but Sasuke only smiled at him sadly.

"After that," Sasuke said, "I vowed to get revenge…but when I finally did, I realized that I had did exactly what my brother had wanted me to and my revenge became meaningless."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Lets just say that I had a few years to think about what I had done," Sasuke said, "but when all of it was over I got myself together and made a promise to myself to help people."

Naruto smiled.

"So you became a detective?" he said.

"Exactly," Sasuke said.

A welcomed silence fell between them and then Naruto sighed.

"The girl," he said, "Sakura, I-I didn't kill her."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was looking at his hands.

"I tried to help her," Naruto continued, "but…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly.

"I didn't want it to happen," he said, "I was scared…I know I should have told the truth, but I didn't want to see anyone die again…Please don't make me tell."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in sympathy.

"Naruto," he said softly, "the only way for all this to end is if you tell me what happened."

Naruto's eyes began to water and Sasuke knew he was scared.

"He'll hurt someone," Naruto said, "He'll hurt Iruka. He said he would if I told."

"Nothing will happen to Iruka," Sasuke said, "We can put him in protective custody, then he'll be safe."

"Promise?" Naruto said, sadly.

"Promise," Sasuke said, taking out a recorder and turning it on.

Naruto took a deep breath and told Sasuke everything that had happened the night of Sakura's death.

Flashback

Sakura ran through the back alley. They were coming. What had she done to deserve this?

Sakura heard the footsteps behind her and ran faster. She couldn't let them catch her, not after what she had saw. Sakura saw an old apartment and hid behind the corner of the building. The footsteps stopped and Sakura looked around the corner to see the men that were chasing her looking around.

"We have to find her," One of the men said, "We can't let her get away. You two go that way. You two come with me."

The five men split up and Sakura waited. Then she ran out of her hiding spot and down the alley she had come from. When she was almost to the edge, two men ran out in front of her. Sakura gasped and turned around and ran back the way he had came, but before she could get far, the other three men came into view in front of her.

Sakura backed away from the men and ran into the other two men, who quickly grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed, struggling in the men's grip.

The leader of the group brought out a gun and Sakura stopped moving as he pressed it to her head.

"We're going to take you to the boss," the man said and Sakura vainly struggled to get free as she was dragged to a van and shoved in.

The leader kept a gun to her head the whole way down the road, until they stopped at an apartment building.

The men dragged Sakura from the car and took her into the building, where they threw her into a room with who they called the boss.

The man looked at the pink haired girl and smirked.

"Thought you'd get away did you?" he said in a voice that could only be compared to a snakes, "Now what shall I do with you?"

"You'll never get away with this," Sakura yelled, "The police will get you and-"

"Oh, will they?" the man said, smirking, "and how do you suppose they'll do that? I hope you don't think you'll tell them, not when you'll be dead."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was going to die.

Outside of the window of the room, Naruto watched the whole scene in horror. He had saw the men drag the pink haired girl into the building and had went to investigate. He was a photographer and had been taking pictures of the surrounding area when he had saw them. Naruto watched in horror as the man took out a gun from his desk drawer and pointed it at the girl, who's eyes were wide with fear. He couldn't just watch this happen. Without any thought, Naruto pointed his camera at the man, putting the flash on, and took a picture. The man instantly turned to the window and Naruto made an attempt to get away, running down the stairs on the side of the building. At least he had postponed the girls death, but he had decided his own. The man sent out the five men to get him and they soon caught up with him and dragged him back to the building.

The boss smirked when he saw Naruto. The room was dark, so Naruto couldn't see his face, but when the man stepped into the light, Naruto's eyes widened, when he saw who it was.

"Naruto," the man said, "How nice to see you."

"Orochimaru?" Naruto said in shock.

"I'm glad you remember me," Orochimaru said.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, then he glanced at the girl, "Why is she here?"

"Oh her," he said, "She saw something she shouldn't have and now I have to do something about it."

Orochimaru pointed his gun at Sakura and Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

"No!" Naruto yelled, throwing himself between the girl and the gun, "What did she see that was so bad that you have to kill her?"

"Now, Naruto," Orochimaru said, smiling, "You have known me long enough to know that I wouldn't hurt anyone without a proper reason. It just so happened that she saw something that could ruin my business. So I have to take care of it."

Orochimaru motioned to his men and they grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the way, despite his protests.

"Now where was I," Orochimaru said, "Ah."

Orochimaru pointed his gun at the pink haired girl and then pulled the trigger.

"No!" Naruto screamed, but it was already done.

Sakura fell to the floor, dead, blood flowing from the hole in her forehead.

The men let go of Naruto and he fell to his knees, staring at the girl in sadness and fear.

"Now Naruto," Orochimaru said, turning to the blonde, "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you? You know what would happen if you did."

Naruto looked at him, tears falling from his eyes.

"Now you're going to go to the police and tell them you killed this girl," Orochimaru said and Naruto's eyes widened, "and if you don't, let's just say that your dear Iruka will end up like this poor girl."

"W-Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked sadly.

"It's nothing personal," Orochimaru said, "I just need to keep my business going. Now your going to do what I said, aren't you? I'd hate to see Iruka end up like that or anyone else for that matter."

Naruto looked at Sakura. He had no choice.

"I-I'll do it," he said, sadly.

Orochimaru smirked and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto shivered from the touch and put his hands over his face, sobbing softly into them.

End Flashback

Sasuke stopped recording and looked at Naruto sadly.

"Everything's going to be okay, now," he said, "Now, I can put out a search warrant and get Orochimaru before he can hurt anyone else."

Naruto nodded, wiping the tears, that had been falling earlier, from his face.

"I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Sasuke said.

"O-Okay," Naruto said and Sasuke left the cell room.

(--)

Sasuke played the recording to his superiors and they said he had a case. With Naruto's confession, Naruto was freed and a warrant was put out for Orochimaru's arrest.  
For Naruto and Iruka's protection, Sasuke had the blonde stay at his house, while Iruka was put under the protection of one of the best field officer's on the team, Kakashi Hatake.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay with you?" Naruto asked worriedly, "You'd only be putting yourself in danger."

"I'm a cop," Sasuke said, "Danger is my middle name."

Naruto frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said, reassuringly, "It'll be fine."

They arrived at Sasuke's house a few minutes later and Naruto stared in awe at the beautiful house.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked, seeing Naruto's face.

"It-It's beautiful," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and led Naruto into the house, where he showed him his room, which Naruto thought was as beautiful as the house itself.

Sasuke helped Naruto put his stuff in and then Sasuke made them dinner.

"So how do you like the house?" Sasuke asked after they had ate, "Is it to your liking?"

Naruto smiled.

"It's all so beautiful," he said, "Thank you for letting me stay here with you until everything is straightened out."

"It was nothing," Sasuke said, "Really."

Sasuke looked at his watch.

"Now," he said, "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking at his watch, "but it's only 9:30."

"Curfew," Sasuke said.

"Curfew?" Naruto said, "I have a curfew, but I'm not outside."

"Exactly," Sasuke said, "Now go to bed."

Naruto pouted.

"You sound like Iruka," he said and then he went to his room, leaving Sasuke to smirk at his comment.

That night, Sasuke woke up to the sound of groaning coming from Naruto's room. Sasuke got out of his bed and went to Naruto's room. Naruto lay in bed, a frown on his face and his head moved from side to side as if he was saying no to someone. Sasuke came closer and tried to shake Naruto awake. He was having a nightmare. Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder's.

"Naruto," he said, urgently.

Naruto gasped and sat up in bed, covered in a cold sweat and panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and buried his head in the raven's chest. A sob escaped the blonde's lips and Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's back and rubbed it gently.

"Shh," Sasuke sounded, reassuringly, "Shh, It's going to be okay. Tell me what you saw."

Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly.

"I can't get away," he cried, "He's everywhere, even in my dreams and I can't get away."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Don't worry," he said, "We'll catch him and then this will all be over."

"But what if you don't?" Naruto sobbed, "I don't want anything to happen. I couldn't handle it if anything else happened."

"Nothing will happen," Sasuke said, putting his hands on Naruto's cheeks and looking into the blonde's sad, blue eyes, "I'll protect you and I won't let him hurt you, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

"O-Okay," he said.

Sasuke laid Naruto back down on the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Now go back to sleep," he said, soothingly.

"Please," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand, when he turned to leave, " Stay with me, please."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled softly. Then he got in the bed with Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde, comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered sweetly into Naruto's ear, "Don't be afraid."

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke and Sasuke rubbed his back as Naruto tried to calm down from his dream. Soon, Naruto fell back to sleep and even though he thought he should leave Naruto alone, Sasuke didn't because he wanted Naruto to feel safe and not be afraid anymore.

A week past and word of Orochimaru's arrest never came. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten closer and had become good friends, but both of them were worried about the Orochimaru situation and whether Orochimaru would ever be caught.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke drove them down the road.

"It's a secret," Sasuke said, smiling.

"Aw, Come on Sasuke," Naruto said, "I don't like surprises. Tell me what it is."

"You'll see when we get there," Sasuke said.

Naruto pouted and looked out the window. He couldn't wait to see where they were going.

Soon, Sasuke arrived at the place he had wanted Naruto to see. Naruto smiled. It was the pet store.

"Ooo," Naruto said at every animal he saw and Sasuke laughed.

Naruto was just like a kid.

Then Naruto stopped in front of a cage and looked in at a baby fox that was laying inside.

"He looks so sad," Naruto said.

"He's sick," a man said looking at the fox in sadness, "We don't know how long he'll make it. We've been trying to find him a good home, so he can live the rest of his life good, but we haven't been able to find anyone who could keep up with him."

Naruto looked at the fox and then stuck his finger in side of the cage.

"I wouldn't do that," the man said, "He's been known to bite."

Naruto wiggled his finger and the fox looked at it and then licked the tip of it with it's tongue.

The man laughed.

"We'll that's never happened before," he said, "He's never warmed up to someone that quickly."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"No," Sasuke said, knowing what Naruto wanted.

"Please," Naruto said, "I could take care of him."

"No way," Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke," Naruto said, "Look at him. He looks so sad."

Sasuke looked at the fox and had to admit that it did look sad, but that didn't mean he would give in.

"No, Naruto," he said firmly.

"But-But…" Naruto said, his eyes getting watery.

"Oh no, not the face," Sasuke thought.

"Please," Naruto said, pouting, "I'll take care of him, I promise."

"N-No," Sasuke said again.

After a few more minutes, Naruto walked out of the pet store carrying the fox in his arms and a big smile on his face, while Sasuke walked out with a bag of fox food and a frown.

All the way home, Naruto played with the fox in his lap and Sasuke couldn't be sour for long as he stole glances at the two.

When they were almost home, Naruto fell asleep and to Sasuke's surprise so did the fox in Naruto's arms. Sasuke looked at the blonde and the kit and smiled. He'd never regret getting Naruto that fox. They were meant for each other and he could tell, but he was worried about the fox's sickness. If the fox didn't make it, Naruto would be sad. Sasuke sighed. He'd have to worry about that when it came, but until then he'd enjoy their time together.

That night after dinner, Naruto, Sasuke, and the newly named fox, Kaze, sat down on the couch and watched T.V. Kaze fell asleep and Naruto put the kit in the bed that he had made for him.

"Thank you," Naruto said, when he returned to the couch, "for letting me have Kaze."

Sasuke smiled.

"No need to thank me," he said, "If you hadn't made that face Kaze would still be at that pet shop."

"But I'm still grateful that you gave in," Naruto said, sweetly, "and bought the fox food."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke blushed and turned away, a smile crossing his face.

"Why'd you turn away?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged and looked at the blonde who was still smiling. Sasuke stared at the blonde and the smile on Naruto's face went away to a content expression and he stared back at Sasuke. Neither knew that they were getting closer, until Naruto backed away.

"We can't," he said, worriedly, "Orochimaru…He's still out there. He could-"

Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin.

"You know what?" he said, "I don't care. Since when did Orochimaru rule our lives?"

Sasuke and Naruto got closer, but then Naruto stopped them again.

"But," he said, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he said, "I'll be with you until the end of time."

"Who says we can live that long?" Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke's breathe hitting his lips was wreaking havoc on his mind. He wanted Sasuke so bad.

"I say," Sasuke said and he pressed his lips to Naruto's in a sweet kiss.

Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's shoulders, while Sasuke's hands rested on his cheek and neck.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto smiled into the kiss and gave Sasuke entrance to his mouth, both of them moaning as their tongues touched for the first time.

Soon, Sasuke's kisses left Naruto's mouth and the raven's lips attacked the blonde's jaw line and headed down to the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto purred as Sasuke sucked at his pulse, exciting Sasuke more, and he turned his head to give Sasuke better access to the spot.

Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt and Naruto removed his.

Sasuke's kisses moved to Naruto's chest and Naruto gasped as Sasuke sucked lightly on his nipples.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto gasped out as Sasuke went lower, laying Naruto down on the couch.

Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto's pants and pulled them down even slower. The room had by now gotten hotter and got hotter still as Naruto unzipped Sasuke pants and pulled them down in anticipation of what was to come. Sasuke moved back up Naruto's body and kissed his blonde's lips, while at the same time grinding their growing erections together, both of them moaning at the sweetness of the contact.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered, telling Sasuke what he wanted. Sasuke looked into Naruto eyes and the look of lust and love mixed in those blue eyes was enough to make him come right then, but he held in his excitement and kissed the sweet lips of his beloved blonde. Sasuke kissed Naruto's chest and then moved down to a tan bellybutton. Naruto's body arched up as Sasuke licked around his tummy, making his erection twitch in yearning. One of Sasuke's hands found it's way under the hem of Naruto's boxers and Naruto groaned out, wanting Sasuke to touch him where he needed him to. Sasuke traced the length of Naruto's throbbing member with his finger and Naruto moaned softly.

"Please," Naruto begged, breathlessly, wanting nothing more than Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips again, while the raven's hand grabbed the blonde's member and rubbed it gently. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth.

"More," Naruto whimpered, between kisses, spreading his legs wider, "Please…"

Sasuke obeyed Naruto's pleas and moved his hand up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto moaned and spread his legs even wider, his thigh muscle twitching with pleasure. Sasuke then increased his speed and Naruto's hips bucked up, begging for more.

"God, Sasuke," Naruto gasped and Sasuke stopped his hand movements, producing a disappointed groan from Naruto.

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers and embraced what was Naruto. Then he licked the tip of Naruto's erection, that was dripping a steady flow of pre-cum and then licked his lips. Naruto watched in wanting, wondering what else that beautiful mouth could do. Sasuke then pressed firmly on Naruto's hips and slowly put Naruto's member into his mouth.

Naruto moaned, the heat of Sasuke's mouth taking over him, and put his hands in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke flicked his tongue and Naruto gripped his hair tightly wanting more. Sasuke swirled his tongue and Naruto made sounds so erotic that Sasuke felt like he'd come right then.

"S-Sasuke, I-I'm gonna…" Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke stopped his movements and grabbed Naruto's member, pulling it out of his mouth.

"Not yet," he said, then he reached for a bottle of lotion on a nearby table.

Sasuke put some lotion on his hands and positioned Naruto's legs so that one was on his shoulder and one was around his waist. Sasuke, then, stuck his finger into Naruto's entrance and slowly moved it in and out. Naruto moaned softly and then Sasuke stuck in two fingers and moved them in a scissoring motion. Naruto groaned in discomfort, but didn't protest. It was only when Sasuke inserted three fingers that Naruto gasped out.

"Shh," Sasuke hushed assurance, "Just relax. It'll feel better soon."

Naruto relaxed as much as he could and let Sasuke stretch him out more. Then Sasuke removed his fingers and pulled down his boxers. He reached for the lotion, but Naruto stopped him.

"Let me do it," Naruto said, softly and put some lotion in his hands.

Naruto rubbed the lotion on Sasuke's member and Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Naruto's fingers touching him.

Sasuke stopped Naruto after a while and then positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in. Naruto groaned. It hurt.

Sasuke saw Naruto's discomfort and stopped so that Naruto could get used to him and then he pushed in again. It took everything Sasuke had to keep himself from slamming deep into the blonde, but he controlled his urges and soon he was all the way in, but he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. The heat and tightness of Naruto was growing too much. After a few seconds, Naruto got used to Sasuke being inside of him and needed for Sasuke to move, so he moved down pushing Sasuke deeper and they both moaned. Sasuke then pulled out and then pushed back in slowly. Naruto moaned at Sasuke's slow movements.

"Faster," Naruto moaned, needing a faster speed.

Sasuke obliged and sped up his movements, searching for the spot that would make Naruto scream out his name.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto gasped out and Sasuke smirked he had found it.

Sasuke homed in on the spot and sped up hitting the spot with each and every thrust.

Naruto screamed out in pleasure, then Sasuke grabbed his blonde's neglected member and started to stroke it in tune with his thrusts. Naruto lifted up his hips and Sasuke thrust deeper into Naruto's hot cavern, both of them moaning in pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke could feel that both of them were coming to their ends and he sped up his movements, emitting more gorgeous and erotic sounds from Naruto. After a few more minutes, Naruto and Sasuke yelled out in unison as they climaxed together, waves of pleasure washing through them.

Sasuke and Naruto laid there in the aftermath, basking in the heat of the room.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto after a few seconds and laid beside his blonde, wrapping his arms around him. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and ran his finger's over the raven's abdomen, feeling his muscles.

"Shower?" Sasuke asked, after a while.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's chest and nodded.

Sasuke sat up and helped Naruto up, but Naruto's legs gave out a few seconds later and he frowned, pouting slightly. Sasuke laughed and picked Naruto up, bridal style, and carried him into the bathroom.

Sasuke ran warm water in the bathtub, since he figured Naruto couldn't stand up for a shower, while Naruto sat on the toilet seat and watched, admiring Sasuke's smooth and gorgeous body.

When the water was fixed, Sasuke picked up Naruto again and laid him the water, then he got in and got the soap. Sasuke and Naruto took turns washing each other and soon they were both clean from their earlier activities.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and laid his head on the raven's shoulder.

"I want to stay like this forever," he said, his voice sad, but filled with hope.

"We can if you like," Sasuke said, "You can stay with me, when everything is over and we can be together for as long as you like."

"But…" Naruto started, then he stopped.

"But what?" Sasuke asked, lifting Naruto's chin, "What's bothering you?"

"What if this never ends?" Naruto asked, sadly, "We can never be together if Orochimaru is never caught…I wish I had never seen that murder."

"Everything happens for a reason," Sasuke said, softly, "Just think, if you hadn't seen that murder we never would have met and none of this would have happened. You would be living your normal life and I'd be living mine and Kaze would still be at that pet shop in a cage."

Naruto thought about it. Sasuke was right. If it wasn't for that murder they wouldn't have ever met.

"In a way," Sasuke said, "I'm grateful that you saw that murder because now I've met someone that I want to be with and maybe be happy with in the future."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said, wrapping his arms tighter around Sasuke's neck, "Don't ever leave me."

"I love you, too," Sasuke said, "and I'll never leave you."

At that moment, The phone rang and Sasuke had to get out of the bathtub to answer it.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

Sasuke listened and his eyes widened in shock.

"Okay," he said, "I'll be right there."

"Who was it?" Naruto asked, wrapping robe around him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, regret written on his face and Naruto began to worry.

"There was an attack at Iruka's house," Sasuke said.

Naruto eyes widened.

"I-Is he okay?" he asked, worried.

"He's fine," Sasuke said and Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "but I have to go down there."

"I want to go with you," Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke said, "You stay here. I'll be back in a little while."

"But-"

"Just stay here," Sasuke said putting some clothes on. Then after giving Naruto a brief kiss on the lips, Sasuke left the house.

(o0)

Iruka sat on the couch with Kakashi, who had been wounded during the attack. The police had come by and Iruka had retold everything that had happened. Now Sasuke was asking him to do it again. Iruka sighed. He supposed it was all for the best.

Flashback

Iruka chopped up some vegetables and put them in a pot, while Kakashi made his rounds around the house, searching to make sure that nothing happened to his charge. Kakashi spared a glance at Iruka in the kitchen and let out a small sigh. The brunette was sweet. How anyone could think of hurting him he didn't know, but nether the less they were and he had to protect him. Iruka felt Kakashi's stare and smiled to himself. At first he had opposed the idea of a cop living around his house, but he had warmed up to this silver-haired beauty and had actually enjoyed the man's company.

Kakashi turned away from the beautiful brunette and went back to his rounds.

Kakashi went outside and checked around the grounds. There was something weird coming. He could feel it. Something was going to happen tonight.

Kakashi went back inside and made sure that the door was locked. Then he went into the kitchen where Iruka was still cooking. A frown crossed his face. There was something wrong.

Iruka saw his frown and looked at him in worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just a feeling," Kakashi said.

"What feeling?" Iruka asked.

"That something is coming," Kakashi said.

Iruka looked at the silver-haired man and frowned. He felt that way, too, but he tried to hide it. It would only make him worried.

"I wonder how Naruto's doing." he murmured, changing the subject and turning back to his cooking.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kakashi said, "He's with Sasuke, after all."

"I guess," Iruka said slowly, and Kakashi could tell he was worried.

"Don't worry," Kakashi said, "I'm sure he's fine."

Iruka turned to looked at Kakashi and smiled and Kakashi felt his heart flutter at the sight. Man, if the people at the station heard about this, he'd be a laughing stock.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Iruka said, softly.

"Your welcome," Kakashi said, "but I didn't succeed as I can see."

Iruka smile sadly.

"That's to be expected from me," he said, turning back to his cooking.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, walking to the brunette's side.

"I worry too much," Iruka said, "Over every little thing even if it's not life threatening. There are just so many things that could happen and I worry that…"

Iruka stopped and sighed.

"Look at me," he said with a hollow laugh, "Blubbering about my problems."

Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's shoulder and Iruka looked up at him in surprise.

Kakashi smiled and Iruka's eyes widened slightly at the beauty of it.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he said, softly, "It's natural to be worried when it comes to someone you care about. I, myself, worry, too, especially when it comes to Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke's parents were killed a few years ago," he said, "So, I took care of him. I used to worry all the time about him because he talked about getting revenge for his parents' death and I hated the thought of him getting hurt, but over time and through experience, I learned to trust in his judgment and then everything turned out fine."

"I wish it could be that easy," Iruka said.

Kakashi shook his head.

"It wasn't easy," he said, "There were times when I thought that Sasuke would be out one day and never come back, but he did and it hurt more than anything at sometimes."

Kakashi lifted Iruka's chin.

"Just trust in Naruto and trust in yourself and everything will turn out fine," he said, "I promise."

Iruka nodded.

"I'll try," he said, "but it won't be easy to trust myself with everything that's going on."

Kakashi smiled softly.

"It's not meant to be easy," he said and Iruka smiled back with equal softness.

Then, unexpected to both of them, Kakashi pressed his lips gently to Iruka's in a soft kiss. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise, while warning signs went up in Kakashi's head. What was he doing?

Kakashi broke the kiss and stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, and he quickly walked out of the room, blushing in embarrassment.

Iruka watched as he left and put a hand to his lips.

"Kakashi?" he called after a few seconds of thought.

Iruka walked out of the kitchen and found Kakashi sitting on his couch. Kakashi looked up at him in something akin to fear.

Iruka walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Don't be sorry," he said and he put a hand on Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi looked at him in surprise and then he put his hands on the side of Iruka's neck. Both of them stared into the others eyes, neither knowing what to say, then as he did before in the kitchen, Kakashi pressed his lips to Iruka's.

Iruka closed his eyes and let his wanting lips feel Kakashi's soft and equally wanting ones.

After a few minutes, they broke apart.

Kakashi looked at Iruka, completely speechless. He had never expected for Iruka to actually kiss him back or for the brunette to feel and taste so good. It was beautiful, but before anyone could say anything, they heard a crash come from the kitchen.

Iruka gasped and turned his head to look down the hall, while Kakashi frowned and took out his gun.

"Come on," he said quietly, grabbing Iruka's hand, and they slowly headed for the kitchen.

"Stay here," Kakashi instructed, cocking his gun and entering the kitchen.

Kakashi pointed his gun and looked around. He turned the corner and saw no one.

Iruka looked around the corner into the kitchen, then he felt someone behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a blonde haired man. Iruka gasped and backed against the wall.

The man smiled and then grabbed Iruka's hand and twisted it behind his back, emitting a scream of pain from Iruka. Kakashi heard Iruka's scream and headed back to help him, but then two men came between him and the man holding Iruka.

Kakashi quickly ducked behind the door as the men pointed their guns and started shooting at him.

Kakashi heard Iruka's sounds as the brunette struggled to get away from the man that had him. Kakashi looked around the corner and shot at the two men, hitting one in the chest, then he quickly ducked behind the corner.

The man looked at his partner on the floor and then left the room. Kakashi ran after him and had to duck behind the corner as the man shot at him again.

Kakashi shot around the corner and hit his target in the thigh. The man screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Kakashi looked around the corner and saw Iruka still struggling in the man's grip as the blonde tried to drag him outside. The man on the floor shot at Kakashi and tried to get off the floor, but fell back down and Kakashi seized his chance and shot the man in the chest. The man slumped to the floor. Kakashi walked out into the hall and the blonde holding Iruka hostage, pulled out a gun and pressed it to the brunette's head.

"Let him go," Kakashi said, his gun pointed at the blonde man.

The man smirked.

"Sorry," he said, "I have strict orders to bring this one in."

The man cocked his gun.

"Dead or alive," he added, "So if you want him to live, You should put down your gun."

Kakashi looked at Iruka. He could tell that the brunette was scared.

Sighing in defeat, Kakashi let his gun sag in his hands and then he tossed it to the side.

The blonde man smirked and then pointed his gun at Kakashi.

"Big mistake," he said.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he would have been shot right then if not for Iruka. Iruka elbowed his captor in the stomach and hit the man's foot with the heel of his foot. The man yelped and shoved Iruka onto the couch nearby. Then he pointed his gun at Iruka in anger.

Iruka's eyes widened in fear and he braced himself for the shot.

Kakashi ran forward and grabbed the gun in the blonde's hands, trying to get it away from him. They struggled with it until the blonde man succeeded in turning the gun towards Kakashi. The man pulled the trigger and Kakashi grunted in pain as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. Then as a last whim, Kakashi managed to fling the gun across the room and throw the blonde man to the floor before he dropped to his knees holding his shoulder.

"Kakashi," Iruka gasped, going to the silver-haired man's side.

The blonde man glared at the couple and then he saw the gun and made to get it. Iruka saw this and saw the gun that Kakashi had thrown to the side before and quickly grabbed it.

"Don't move" he said, pointing the gun at the blonde.

The blonde stopped and looked at Iruka and frowned.

"You won't shoot me," he said, smirking.

"But I will," Kakashi said, walking over and getting the gun from Iruka, "Now, get over there."

The blonde grudgingly went and sat on the couch that Kakashi had pointed out.

"Call the police," Kakashi said to Iruka and Iruka nodded and left the room.

When Iruka came back, The blonde man had his hands cuffed behind his back.

"They're on their way," Iruka said to Kakashi and Kakashi nodded.

Iruka left the room and got a first aid kit.

"Let me see your shoulder," he said, looking at Kakashi in worry.

"It nothing," Kakashi said, "It's just a scratch. I'll be fine."

Iruka frowned.

"I didn't know a scratch could bleed so much," he said with a hint of sarcasm, then he sighed, "Please just let me see."

Kakashi sighed and let Iruka lead him to a chair in the room.

"Take off your shirt," Iruka instructed.

Kakashi almost choked.

"W-What?!" he asked, blushing.

Iruka blushed.

"You pervert," he said, "I didn't mean it like that."

Kakashi looked at the floor in embarrassment and then did as Iruka had instructed and took off his shirt. Kakashi heard a sharp intake of breathe and looked at Iruka. He couldn't tell whether Iruka was gasping because of his wound or…something else.

Iruka looked at Kakashi's body and thought he'd faint. Kakashi was beautiful.

Taking a deep breathe, Iruka turned to Kakashi's wound. It was deep, but not life threatening. Iruka took a wet cloth and cleaned the wound, ignoring Kakashi's winces and slight gasps. When he was finished, Iruka covered the wound with a piece of elasticized fabric and fastened it with tape.

"Thanks," Kakashi said, when Iruka was finished.

"Your welcome," Iruka said and made to leave the room, but then he gasped when he found himself in Kakashi's lap and the silver-haired man's arms around him.

"What are you-" Iruka started, then he stopped when he saw the look in Kakashi's eyes.

"Before I thought I might loose you, before we even had had a chance to know each other," Kakashi said, holding Iruka tighter.

Iruka smiled and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Me, too," he said, softly.

Kakashi place a light kiss on Iruka's lips and the brunette, wanting to feel those lips again, pressed his to Kakashi's, igniting a passion within both of them.

"Don't leave me," Iruka said, kissing Kakashi again.

"I don't plan to," Kakashi said, crashing their lips together.

"Can you two get a room?" the blonde man said, but the couple ignored him and continued their make-out session.

The man turned away and gave a sigh. Why did he have to get caught by the gay couple?

Iruka and Kakashi broke apart after a few minutes and Iruka laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder. He'd enjoy Kakashi's company for a long time.

End Flashback

Sasuke turned off his tape recorder and sighed.

"Are you two going to be okay?" he asked, smirking.

He had noticed how the two had been acting towards each other through the whole time that Iruka had told the story even if no one else had.

Kakashi frowned. He knew that smirk, but Iruka ,who was oblivious of it, only nodded.

"Is Naruto okay?" Iruka asked next.

"He's fin-" Sasuke started, but stopped, thinking.

If those men had gone after Iruka, then…

Sasuke cursed and ran out of the house. Why had he left Naruto alone?

(oo)

Naruto sat on the couch. He couldn't sleep. He was worried about what had happened with Iruka even though Sasuke had told him that his step-father was okay. He wanted to see if Iruka was okay, not be told.

Naruto sighed and flicked through the channels on the T.V. Then he felt something wet touch his hand. Looking down, Naruto smiled when he saw Kaze licking his fingers. Naruto picked up the kit and put him in his lap, rubbing his head affectionately.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," he said to the fox and Kaze licked his cheek.

Naruto smiled and hugged the kit closer.

After a few seconds, Naruto's mind turned back to Sasuke and Iruka. He wondered what was happening and whether Sasuke was okay.

Naruto sighed and looked around. It was lonely without Sasuke there. He wanted his raven to come back and soon.

Naruto looked at the T.V. sadly. Then he heard something behind him and turned to see what it was. Naruto got off the couch, when he didn't see anything, and slowly walked down the hall. It was dark, so he couldn't see very well.

Naruto walked to the end of the hall and didn't see anything. Then he turned around and jumped in surprise.

"Kaze," the blonde scolded, picking up the fox that he had thought was something else, "You scared me."

Naruto smiled. How silly it was for him to think that Kaze was something scary.

Then Kaze growled and Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong, Kaze?" Naruto asked.

"Hello, Naruto," a voice said from behind them and Naruto gasped and turned around.

"Orochimaru," he breathed, fear evident in his voice as he looked up at the man.

"I see you've been busy" Orochimaru said, stepping closer, "You and your detective."

Naruto backed away.

"Please…" he said, fearfully.

Orochimaru smirked, anger in his eyes.

"It too late to beg now," he said, "What's done is done and now you will pay the price."

Naruto turned to run, but Orochimaru grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him back to him. Naruto screamed and dropped Kaze, who, landing on his feet, turned to growl at the dark stranger that was in his new home.

"Let me go," Naruto cried, trying to get away from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru took out a knife and put it to Naruto's neck.

"I'm not letting you go" Orochimaru said, turning Naruto to face him by putting the side of the knife blade to the blonde's cheek, "Not again. You should have thought about that before you told our little secret."

Orochimaru ran the knife down Naruto's chest and Naruto's breathing sped up.

"Please," Naruto begged, sadly, "Don't do this."

"It's too late," Orochimaru said, "Now I have no choice, but to kill you."

Naruto began to cry as Orochimaru pressed the knife to his neck.

"Don't cry," Orochimaru said, brushing the blonde hair from Naruto's face, "I'll make it as quick as possible."

Naruto cried more, then…

"Let him go," a voice said from the front of the hall and Orochimaru and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke.

Sasuke held a gun and it was pointed at Orochimaru's head.

"Sasuke," Naruto managed to get out, then Orochimaru pressed the knife closer to his neck.

"Well look who it is," Orochimaru said, frowning, "The good little detective who put out an arrest warrant for me. You should put your gun down. It has no power here, not in this situation."

Sasuke glared and didn't put down his gun.

A cry of pain escaped Naruto's lips and Sasuke saw a trickle of blood drip down his blonde's neck.

"Oops," Orochimaru said, "How clumsy of me. Now, you wouldn't want that to get deeper, would you?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in worry.

"Don't," Naruto said, "Don't do it. Don't worry about me."

Orochimaru pressed the knife into the cut on Naruto's neck and Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out.

Sasuke saw the pain and fear on Naruto's face, though, he tried to hide it and he hated to see the blonde like that.

Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke put down his gun and kicked it across the room. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru and glared.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Orochimaru said.

"Let him go," Sasuke said, his voice holding a tinge of fear.

"Now why so eager?" Orochimaru said, "I'm not quite finished with our little blonde, yet."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru in fear of what he would do to Naruto and anger at being forced into this situation. Orochimaru was only playing with them. He didn't care what they did. He was still going to hurt Naruto and Sasuke knew it and it scared him more than anything.

"Please," he said, "I'll do anything. Just let him go."

Orochimaru smirked at the desperation in Sasuke's voice.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but you can't do anything for me, now."

Orochimaru moved the knife, ready to slit Naruto's throat.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, running forward.

Then at that moment, Orochimaru gave a yell and let go of Naruto, who ran to Sasuke. Naruto looked at Orochimaru's leg and saw Kaze biting on the man's ankles.

"Kaze," Naruto yelled and Kaze let go of the man's leg and ran to Naruto.

Naruto picked up the fox and held him close.

Orochimaru looked at the fox in anger and then pulled out a gun, aiming it for Naruto.

"One way or another," he said, and he pulled the trigger.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke pushed him out of the way. Naruto fell to the floor and when he looked back he saw Sasuke on his knees, clutching his side.

Orochimaru aimed another shot at Naruto, but Naruto moved out of the way, then Naruto saw Sasuke's gun that he had thrown aside before and grabbed it. Before Orochimaru could take another shot, Naruto aimed the gun and shot the man in the leg. Orochimaru gave a yell of pain and fell to the floor. Orochimaru aimed for him again and Naruto shot again, this time the shot hitting him in the chest. Orochimaru fell on his back and didn't move. Naruto looked at the gun in his hands and dropped it in fear of what he had just done.

Then he went to Sasuke.

"I-I…" he started sadly, his hands shaking.

Sasuke grabbed him with one hand and pulled him into a hug.

"I know," he said, rubbing the blonde's back, "It's okay."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with watery eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at Sasuke's side in worry.

"I'll be okay," he said.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru's body and shivered. He had killed him. Then Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the man's body move.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, fearfully and Sasuke looked at Orochimaru's body.

Sasuke and Naruto watched in horror as Orochimaru sat up and pointed his gun one last time.

Naruto covered Sasuke's body with his and gasped when he felt a sharp pain go through his back.

Orochimaru fell back again, this time for good, as his heart stopped, but he had succeeded in his goal.

Naruto gasped out in pain and Sasuke looked at his back in horror as blood dripped from the gun shot wound.

"Naruto," Sasuke cried as Naruto laid his head on his shoulder.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto said, pain lacing his voice, "I-I…"

Sasuke lifted the blonde using the last of his strength and laid him on the couch, gasping from the pain in his side.

"It's going to be okay," he told Naruto, caressing the blonde's cheek.

"I-It's hard to b-breathe," Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke got the phone off of a nearby table and called the first person who came to mind, Kakashi.

"Hello?" Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, his voice desperate, "I need help."

"Where are you?" Kakashi said, seriously.

"My house," Sasuke said, "I need an ambulance. Naruto's hurt and I don't know…Please hurry."

"I'm on my way," Kakashi said and he hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi didn't answer and turned to the other police in the room.

"Listen up, everyone," he yelled, "There's been another attack. I need an ambulance at Sasuke's house, pronto."

Without a word, all the police in the room went to work. Then Kakashi turned to Iruka, who looked worried.

"Come on," he said and he grabbed Iruka's hand and they went to his car.

'It's going to be okay," Sasuke told Naruto, "Help is coming."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke weakly.

"A-Am I going to die?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him sadly, tears coming to his eyes.

"N-No," he said, "Don't say that. You're not going to die."

Naruto lifted a hand and put it on Sasuke's cheek.

"I l-love you," he said, smiling sadly, then his hand fell from Sasuke's cheek and his eyes closed.

Sasuke gasped and felt Naruto's pulse. It was weak, but it was still there.

"Hold on," he said, sadly, "Please, just hold on a little while longer."



Kakashi and Iruka ran into Sasuke's house and Iruka gasped when he saw Naruto lying on the couch and Sasuke crying over him.

"Please help him," Sasuke said, sadly, "I don't know how much longer he can hang on."

Kakashi lifted Naruto up and carried him outside to the ambulance outside, while Iruka helped Sasuke walk outside.

Kakashi put Naruto and Sasuke in the ambulance and Iruka got in the back.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Kakashi told Iruka and the brunette nodded.

In the ambulance, Sasuke laid beside Naruto on a stretcher. Sasuke looked at the face of the unconscious blonde and laid a hand on Naruto's cheek, then everything went black.

Iruka looked at the two unconscious men in front of him in worry. He hoped and prayed that everything would be okay.

Soon, they arrived at the hospital and Naruto and Sasuke were rushed into an emergency room.

Iruka found Kakashi and they went in and waited for news to come for the two.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Iruka asked and Kakashi knew he was worried about Naruto.

"I don't know," Kakashi said, honestly. He was worried about Sasuke himself, though, he could tell that Sasuke's wounds weren't life threatening, "We'll just have to wait."

Iruka laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder and together they waited.

A few hours later, a doctor came in…

"Are they okay?" Iruka asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Sasuke is going to be fine," he said, " Naruto had worse injuries, but we think he'll be okay, too, though he lost a lot of blood. The both of them will have to stay here over night as you can probably tell, but you two are welcome to stay with them, but only one to a room."

Kakashi and Iruka nodded.

After a few minutes of alone time together, Iruka and Kakashi went there separate ways. Both of them were going to stay at the hospital, but Iruka would be with Naruto, while Kakashi would be with Sasuke.

Iruka looked at Naruto in worry. Even though the doctor had said he'd be okay, Iruka was still worried about him. Iruka grabbed Naruto's hand and held it in both of his.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and let out a staggered breathe. It brought back a lot of memories, seeing Sasuke in the hospital bed and he wanted Sasuke to get better soon so they could go home together like they used to.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to see Kakashi sleeping in a chair beside him.

"Kakashi?" he called.

Kakashi opened one eye and peeked out, then he opened both and turned to look at Sasuke.

"How do you feel?" he asked the raven.

"Like crap," Sasuke admitted, then Sasuke asked in a worried tone, "What about Naruto? Is he okay?"

Kakashi smiled.

"He's fine," he said, "He's with Iruka now in another room."

"I want to see him," Sasuke said, lifting himself up.

"No," Kakashi said, sharply, pushing Sasuke back down, "You have to rest."

"But-" Sasuke started.

"No," Kakashi said again, "I'm not going let you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt," Sasuke said, "You're over exaggerating."

"Well why take the chance?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke sighed and laid in bed. There was no getting through to Kakashi when he was like this.

Iruka woke up and lifted his head that had been laying on the side of Naruto's hospital bed. Iruka looked at the still sleeping blonde and sighed. He had hoped Naruto would be awake by then. Iruka rubbed the blonde's forehead and the blonde stirred.

"Five more minutes, Iruka," Naruto murmured in his sleep.

Iruka smiled and laid his head down on the bed. At least he knew Naruto was okay.

Naruto woke up a few hours later to see Iruka laying his head next to him. Naruto lifted his hand and put it on Iruka's head.

"Hm?" Iruka mumbled before he looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Naruto," he cried, happily, then his voice turned to worry, "I was so worried. Never do that to me again."

Naruto laughed.

"I'm okay now, Iruka," he said, smiling, "You don't have to worry anymore."

Iruka smiled.

"I guess I don't," he said and he hugged Naruto around the neck, "Still don't do that to me ever again."

"I'll try," Naruto said and Iruka frowned, "Trust me."

"I do," Iruka said, softly.

Naruto smiled and laid his head on Iruka's chest and Iruka hugged him tightly.

After a few days, Naruto and Sasuke were free to leave the hospital, which they were happy about.

"It's all over," Sasuke said to Naruto as Kakashi and Iruka drove them home.

Naruto smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "It's all over."

"You know what that means, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at the raven.

Sasuke smiled and put a hand on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto giggled.

"Oh, that," he said, smiling.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and then pressed his lips to the blonde's. Iruka looked in the back seat and then turned around, blushing in embarrassment.

"Couldn't they do that later?" he thought, shaking his head.

Kakashi looked in his rearview mirror and saw the couple and then smiled. It was only the beginning.

Well that's it. Hope you like.

PWEASE REVWIEW!


End file.
